


Stan’s jacket

by gardengnosticgodhead



Category: South Park
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining Butters, Pining Stan, Smut, kyle kenny and cartman are there for a second, the desc doesnt make this look fluffy but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengnosticgodhead/pseuds/gardengnosticgodhead
Summary: Stan looked over to Butters to see him playing with cuffs the sleeves. The sight of Butters in his jacket made a strange sense of warmth stir inside him—Stan notices Butters is cold and lets him borrow his jacket.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Stan’s jacket

The blaring ringing of the alarm clock woke Butters up. He slowly blinked his eyes open and checked the clock which wrote 07:15 in bold red letters. His eyes widened and he quickly got up. “Ah, geez i’m gonna be late,” he said as he hurried to get ready.

The cold winter breeze blew through Stan’s hair. As he waited for the school bus, Kyle and Cartman’s voices could be heard in the background, bickering about something he couldn’t care less about.  
“Mornin’ fellas!” Butters said in a cheery tone as he approached the four boys. “Hey,” Kenny replied in a muffled voice. 

The three boys waited in silence while Kyle and Cartman continued their argument. Stan stole a glance at Butters and noticed the way he trembled. “Aren’t you cold in that?” Stan asked him. Butters glanced up at him then at his outfit. “Oh yeah, I didn’t have much time to change this morning,” he said. “Here,” said Stan as he shrugged off his jacket and held it up to Butters who made no move to take it. “Gee Stan, that’s mighty sweet of you but then you’ll get cold too,” Butters said with a small smile, “I’ll be fine” Stan said nonchalantly while Butters hesitantly grabbed the jacket and began to put it on. The oversized jacket hung loosely around him, overtaking most of his torso

Butters held the jacket around him closely. Stan looked over to Butters to see him playing with cuffs the sleeves. The sight of Butters in his jacket made a strange sense of warmth stir inside him. He realized he was staring and quickly looked away to see that the school bus was approaching.

The school day passes just like any other day and soon enough it was time for lunch, Stan got up from his desk and headed to the cafeteria with Kyle at his side. He grabbed a lunch tray and got stood in the lunch line, as he was getting his lunch he noticed Butters enter the cafeteria with his jacket tied around his waist. He was snapped out of his trance by Kyle’s voice: “You’re holding up the line”. 

He looked back to see that other students were waiting for him to finish so he grabbed some random food items, and headed to his usual seat where Kenny and Cartman were already seated. He looked around the room and spotted Butters happily chattering with his usual group. His jacket was back on him and he was toying with the zipper in the middle. Stan found himself unable to stop looking at Butters for the rest of the break, and the strange feeling from earlier that day resurfaced.

As Stan sat down at the back of the bus, he felt a presence beside him and turned around to see Butters sitting beside him, Butters beamed at him with a smile, “Hiya, Stan!”  
“Hey,” he mumbled back at him. During the bus ride Stan kept stealing lingering glances at Butters who was still wearing his jacket. “Hey Stan..” Stan turned his attention to the source of the noise "Why were you looking at me all day?" Butters asked,Stan flinched.  
"I wasn't looking at you" He mumbled back. Butters looked down at his torso, “Is it the jacket? Do you want it back?” he asked hesitantly. “No it’s fine, you don’t you look too bad with it.” Stan mumbled out and turned his head away, not noticing the blush that appeared on Butters’s face. 

__

Hours pass as the Butters completes his homework, he sighs and closes his textbook to peer out of the window, the sky painted in black with some stars peeking through. Butters turns around on his desk chair looking around his room for something to do when something catches his eyes, there on his bed was the jacket Stan gave to him earlier, he hops out of the chair and examines the jacket before putting it on and flopping down on his bed, he turns on his side hugging the jacket close to him as he recalls the events of the day ‘“not too bad” what does that even mean’ Butters thought to himself. He used one hand to bring the jacket closer to his face and used his other hand to unzip his pants. Despite the fact that he had worn it all day, Butters could still smell Stan's cologne on the jacket, that combined with the warmth of the jacket made it seem like Stan was there beside him, wrapping his hands around him. 

It was a strange sensation at first. Butters closed his eyes and imagined the that hand around him was Stan’s, he thought of what Stan would do if he was there with him, would he move in slow strokes just to tease him?  
He slowly dragged his hand from the base of his shaft to the tip, letting out small moans and whimpers. Butters knew he probably shouldn't be doing this but it felt too good to stop now. He thought of the little glances Stan had been giving him all morning, how would he react if he saw him like this? Face flushed and whimpering his name, Stan was usually such an understanding person, that’s one of the things that drew Butters to him in the first place. He could see Stan trying to help him out, putting his hand on top of Butters’ and whispering encouraging words into his ear. Butters’s hand sped up as he felt heat pooling up in his stomach, he bit down on his bottom lip trying to muffle himself from being too loud as he neared his climax. He felt his body tremble as he came with a cry of Stan’s name, he felt his body relax as he nuzzled his face deeper into Stan’s jacket.

He let himself lay comfortably on his bed for a few more minutes before getting up. His face flushed as the realization of what he did finally hit him, a wave of guilt washed over him. He looked back down at the stained jacket and let out a small gasp. He took the jacket to the bathroom and tried to clean up any evidence of what he did. He put on a change of clothes and tried to sleep off his thoughts.

—

The ringing of an alarm once again woke Butters up from his sleep. He opened his eyes, trying to shake off his sleepiness. He looked back at the digital alarm which read 06:50 in a bold red that was far too bright for his tired eyes. He went through his morning routine as he always did. Just as he was about to leave his house before he remembered Stan’s jacket. He rushed up the stairs to find the dark coat hanging on the edge of his bed. He held it up and quickly admired it before leaving the house.

The sound of the snow crunched underneath his boots as he reached the bus stop where his friends were already standing, “Good morning!”. He greeted the four boys who paid him no mind before he approached Stan and held up his jacket. “I’m sorry I didn't return this to you earlier,” he said with a nervous smile. "It's fine," Stan said as he took his jacket back and put it on.  
Butters moved to stand beside him and waited for the bus to arrive, he glanced at Stan through the corner of his eye, remembering the previous night

The bus arrived soon after and the five boys hopped on. Stan quickly moved to the nearest seat beside a window and Kyle moved behind him, He ignored the chatter of the students in favor of looking out the window. He looked down at the sleeves of his jacket and remembered how Butters looked when he wore it. He brought the collar closer to his face and was able to smell his scent despite Butters only having it for a day. Both boys spent the rest of the bus ride thinking about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to my dear friend oreo for helping me write this!  
> this was originally gonna be a one shot smut but we couldn’t resist adding in some fluff


End file.
